


After a run

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Fic, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Pining, Pointless, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes after what he wants and finally gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a run

"Sirius?" 

Harry hated the way his voice squeaked when he found Sirius sitting on the sofa in the living room. It was well past midnight and if Sirius had gone on his run, Harry didn't know when he'd returned. These nights on the full moon, Tonks usually shifted and kept Remus company, and Sirius had started going with them less and less. 

"I'm here, Harry," Sirius said, his voice husky and it sent a shiver down Harry. 

Gods, the more time they spent together, the more Harry wanted Sirius. He had no idea how the other man felt about that, but surely, given their age difference, Sirius wouldn't have been okay with it. 

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Sirius and placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder. Harry took whatever opportunity he could find, any reason, to be able to touch Sirius. 

"Just missing old friends," Sirius replied, and he took Harry's hand in his. 

They stayed that way for a while until Harry inched himself closer. "Do you want to talk about it?" He rested his hand in Sirius's lap and incidentally brushed the back of his hand against Sirius' groin. He was hard. "Or...something else?"

Sirius took in a deep breath. Harry Harry thought he was going to reject him, but he pulled Harry closer. Harry climbed onto Sirius's lap, his legs around Sirius's waist as they started to move together. Sirius grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

Harry moaned into Sirius's mouth, not knowing when Sirius had loosened his trousers and dipped his hand in, taking Harry's cock firmly. Harry buried his face in Sirius's neck as Sirius got him off; Harry came all over Sirius's hand and shirt. 

It wasn't long after, Harry found himself on all fours; Sirius was pounding into him. What was it about tonight that finally made Sirius give Harry what he wanted? Harry had no idea but he hoped it'd happen more often now. 

"I always get carnal after a run," Sirius said, sounding apologetic. 

"Good," Harry replied, pulling himself closer when they were in bed. "I'd go with you next time."


End file.
